


You Are In Love

by Lady_Jayde_Une



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guy Talk, Philinda family, Taylor Swift - Freeform, signs from the universe, you are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jayde_Une/pseuds/Lady_Jayde_Une
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a nudge to action his feelings for Melinda May by an unlikely source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyesparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/gifts).



Dr. Andrew Garner mulled through his paper work in his new office at The Playground, notes on the youngest S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, Skye. He’d been brought in especially to work with Skye now that she’d recently become a ‘Gifted Individual’ and his work with such individuals was second to none. This was why S.H.I.E.L.D’s new Director had called him in, for his expertise.

What he’d been able to ascertain thus far, by working with Skye, was that she had gained the ability to cause earthquakes, but he believed this could be extended to destabilising any solid matter if she were to focus and train with her new found abilities. It just happened to be the most obvious effects were earth tremors, Skye had gone so far as to give herself a S.H.I.E.L.D. style nickname ‘Quake’, to join the likes of ‘The Cavalry’, ‘Black Widow’, ‘Hawkeye', etc.

In his conversations with Skye, he learned that Melinda May was her S.O and she’d came on in leaps and bounds from where she started. May had taught her how to control her emotions and keep her head in difficult situations, this particular skill had become invaluable recently with everything which was happening to her and the loss of a great Agent, one of her best friends and someone who she looked up to as a big brother, Antoine Triplet. There were times when she wasn’t able to control her emotions; when she was having nightmares and the base would rumble with apparent tremors. But working with Skye, he was starting to see real progress.

He thought again about Skye’s S.O, Melinda May, his ex-wife. If only Melinda would’ve let him help her after Bahrain, but she shut him out. Seeing her again, years after Bahrain and their divorce, he could see she had pulled herself out of the black hole she relegated herself to. She had really grown into her role as Deputy Director. It suited her protective nature; she was always one to protect others above herself. It was one of the many things he loved about her, but he could see he wasn’t the only one.

It had become increasingly obvious to him that Phil Coulson had developed strong feelings for his ex-wife; he’d seen the looks they shared, the slightest of touches, the gestures and the implicit trust.

No longer being able to concentrate on his work, Dr Garner thought it best to take a break and have some coffee. When he reached the kitchen he saw Coulson and May talking quietly to each other by the coffee machine, where the Director was pouring a fresh cup.

Dr Garner decided to announce his presence to the pair, “I see you read my mind there, Director Coulson.” He said as he pointed to Phil’s mug. But unbeknownst to Phil, Andrew also meant seeing Coulson and May in close proximity. He now wondered if they spent any time apart.

Coulson grabbed a plain mug and handed it to Dr Garner as he approached the pair. “Any progress with Skye?”

“It’s a gradual process, but yes, I think we’re getting there, Director.”

“Oh please, Andrew. I’ve known you for decades, there’s no need to call me Director when it’s just the three of us around.” Phil said amenably and smiled.

That was true, they’d known each other for decades, when they were all still at the Academy and it was Phil who reached out for his help.

Melinda simply stood by Phil’s side, literally and metaphorically, and didn’t say a word. Simply rolled her eyes and left the room, cup of tea in hand, without saying a word.

“Still holding a bit of a grudge, I see.” Andrew said as he watched May’s retreating figure as he stood next to Phil.

Coulson snorted slightly under his breath, “You know as well as I, what she’s like.”

“I remember well,” Garner said as he poured himself a coffee and took a sip before testing the depths, “You know when I came onboard with you guys, I actually thought Skye was May’s daughter. You know, before I had a chance to look further into her files.”

Coulson smiled slightly, come to think of it, May was now very close to Skye. May had always been protective of people but he couldn’t deny May’s bond with Skye. It was as close to maternal he’d seen. “I can see why you’d think that. May has done a lot of work with Skye since she became an Agent and they’ve become real close.”

The look on Coulson’s face didn’t go unnoticed by Andrew Garner, it was pride and love. “You know,” Andrew started as he sipped his coffee, “I thought you were Skye’s dad.”

Coulson spat out his coffee, some of which landed on Garner. “Sorry, Garner.”

Dr Andrew Garner laughed, he guessed he deserved that for being so frank. “I probably deserved that!” He grabbed a dish cloth and patted himself down, dabbing the excess coffee off his expensive shirt. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help but notice you all seem to have this connection. It’s just that it looks like something that May and I shared years ago, but that woman’s gone now.” Andrew said sadly.

“No, she hasn’t.” Coulson said. “She’s still there, deep down. She’s changed, sure, but the same May we lo— care a lot about is in there still.”

Garner side glanced Coulson, ‘He loves her.’ He knew it! “So how long have you two been together?”

Phil was already uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, let alone who he was conversing with. He hadn’t even told May about his feelings for her and he was about to discuss it with her ex-husband. Surely, he wouldn’t talk to May’s ex about how much he loves May, or how he wishes there wasn’t a day where they were apart, or how much she feels like a part of him, his soul-mate.

Dr Garner had studied people for a long time and knew by Phil’s reactions, he could see them being dampened down and less telegraphed as they otherwise could've been, had it not been for the training at S.H.I.E.L.D. “Look, I’m sorry. I just wanted to know that Melinda was happy, that’s all. I meant no disrespect.”

Phil just nodded slightly, he vailed his true expression as well as he could and plastered a small fixed smile on his face. “That’s Classified.”

They both new that was Coulson’s standard response to any question which had hit close to home.

Andrew snorted slightly as he tried to defuse the increasingly awkward situation by ambling over to the small red DAB digital radio and switching it on.  “I know I’m not Melinda’s favourite person right now and that she can’t stand to be in the same room as me, but we were friends back at the Academy, I just want her to be happy is all. I know you Coulson, that feeling,” Andrew pointed towards Phil’s chest, “it’s love, you’re in love.” Andrew walked back toward his coffee mug, picked it up and went to walk out the kitchen. “Now if you’ll excuse me Director, I need to sort out my shirt and get back to work.” 

With those words Phil Coulson was left on his own in the kitchen with only the radio for company. He went to turn it off and as he did, the song currently playing had stopped him right in his tracks, ‘Taylor Swift - You Are In Love’.

Coulson didn’t believe in coincidences or ‘signs from above’, though right now, he’d swear the Universe was giving him the mother of all hints. Phillip Coulson loves Melinda May and no amount of burying his head in paperwork, running S.H.I.E.L.D. or attempting to keep their relationship platonic was going to stop that. He made a silent pact with himself that after the song had finished, he’d find May and let her know how he truly felt.

 

***Cause you can hear in the silence   
You can feel it on the way home   
You can see it with the lights out  
 You are in love, true love  
 You're in love  
You can hear it in the silence, silence, you  
 You can feel it on the way home, way home, you   
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
 You are in love, true love  
 You're in love   
You can hear it in the silence, silence, you   
You can feel it on the way home, way home, you   
You can see it with the lights out, lights out  
 You are in love, true love  
 You're in love***

 

The song had come to an end, he reached up, switched the radio off and with that, left to fulfil his pact. It seems the universe had a way of making its views known and actioned when you listen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK, I'm sorry it wasn't exactly how you requested in your prompt but I thought by writing May's Ex into my fic, it would add an interesting twist to the Philinda dynamic by having Garner helping Phil and not making Phil jealous.


End file.
